


Can't Sleep Alone

by maybeeatspaghetti



Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [7]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marvin has a thing for Whizzer's dirty laundry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeeatspaghetti/pseuds/maybeeatspaghetti
Summary: Whizzer has trouble sleeping when he's traveling for work. When his client cancels halfway through a weekend photoshoot, he goes home early and finds that Marvin has trouble sleeping too.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850437
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Can't Sleep Alone

Whizzer hated traveling for photography shoots. He was always paid handsomely for his time and travel expenses, so he tolerated it well enough, but he avoided it whenever he could. The trouble of staying in a hotel, eating bland food he didn’t like, and feeling out of place in an unfamiliar city or town was a lot of hassle for a two- to three-hour shoot. Of course, he never griped about it in front of his customers like some photographers he knew—that was just unprofessionalism at its finest—and he always tried to be as enthusiastic as possible, but it was tough to travel. 

He might tell people the only reasons he hated traveling were the hotel, the food, and the new places, but the single biggest reason he disliked traveling so much was that it took him away from Marvin. He and Marvin had only recently gotten back together, after two years apart, and he detested having to travel out of town because it meant he had to spend nights not plastered to Marvin’s side. He often wondered if Marvin also had trouble sleeping when he was away. Probably not, he thought. Marvin slept like a rock; once he was asleep, it was nearly impossible to wake him (he’d slept through the fire alarm more than once when somebody had been smoking somewhere in their building and all the alarms in every apartment had been blaring obnoxiously—Whizzer had had to drag a mostly-unconscious Marvin out of bed). So no. Marvin probably slept just fine alone.

But Whizzer tossed and turned, unable to sleep well without Marvin lying next to him. In his youth, he’d scoffed at couples who said they had difficulty sleeping apart from each other—Whizzer had found it clingy and overly dependent—but now, lying in an uncomfortable, cold hotel bed, staring at the dark ceiling and needing Marvin beside him, he understood with complete clarity what they had spoken of.

He contemplated calling Marvin just to hear his voice. Marvin had said to call him whenever he wanted for whatever reason, no matter what time of day or night, but because it was such a late hour, Marvin had probably gone to bed, and if Marvin was asleep, there was a ninety-nine percent chance he wouldn’t hear the phone anyway. So he didn’t call, and he eventually found his way to sleep in the early hours of the morning. 

This particular weekend, he was scheduled to be gone the entirety of Saturday and Sunday; a young woman was graduating college and her family had arranged a two-day photoshoot to commemorate it. Despite Whizzer’s fatigue from being unable to fall asleep the night before, the first day went well and there were no technical mishaps, like burnt out light bulbs and dead batteries, and no wardrobe malfunctions, thankfully. He was utterly exhausted and hoped he could fall asleep at a more reasonable hour tonight.

At nine, a call came through to his hotel room. Thinking it was Marvin, he picked it up with a peppy, “Hello!” It wasn’t Marvin. It was the young woman’s father, saying there had been a family emergency and that they had to cut their time short. They promised to pay Whizzer for the entire two-day shoot and thanked him for being understanding. Despite the fact that it was already nine at night, and home (and Marvin) was four hours away, Whizzer checked out of the hotel and started driving home, looking forward to finally getting a good night’s sleep.

When he got home, it was nearly one-thirty, since he’d been forced to stop for gas on the way. He unlocked and opened the door quietly, assuming Marvin had already gone to bed, and set all his equipment down by the door. He would put it away tomorrow. 

He was headed toward the bedroom when he heard a muffled moan. And then another. The bedroom door was ajar and the light was on and he peered through the crack and had to stuff his knuckles in his mouth so he didn’t make any sound.

Marvin was on his knees in the middle of the bed, naked, hand swiftly pumping his slick cock. With his other hand, he was holding a shirt to his face—it was a shirt Whizzer had worn a couple days ago, before he left, so Marvin would have had to grab it out of the hamper. The thought that Marvin was getting off to the smell of one of Whizzer’s unwashed shirts, coupled with Marvin’s continued moaning into said shirt, made Whizzer suddenly feel like the clothes he had on were entirely too hot, and he stuck a hand down his pants to ease the feeling somewhat.

Marvin was breathing heavily, hand working over his cock with a slick slap of skin on skin, and Whizzer couldn’t just stay still in the doorway anymore. He pushed the door open silently and cleared his throat and Marvin’s head whipped up so quickly that Whizzer worried for a second about him breaking his neck. He jolted backwards and fell onto the bed. He covered his crotch with a pillow.

“Whizzer!” He was breathing heavily and his cheeks were flushed. He wiped his hand on the sheets. “What are you doing back?”

“Client had to cancel.” They stared at each other for a moment. The tips of Marvin’s ears burned in embarrassment. Whizzer had expected to find Marvin sleeping, and he had planned to crawl into bed with him and surprise him by waking him up with a blow job in the morning, so finding Marvin awake and pleasuring himself, face in Whizzer’s dirty, sweaty shirt, had thrown a bit of a crutch in Whizzer’s plan. Whizzer was more than happy to move his plan forward by eight hours, but he was thoroughly confused as to why Marvin was not asleep. Marvin was like an old man—he went to bed by ten-thirty every night—so why on earth was he still up? “What are you doing?” he asked.

Marvin stared at him. Even flushed with arousal and sweaty, he was able to pull off the perfect “You’re stupid” look.

“I mean, the what is obvious,” Whizzer said. “It’s almost two in the morning and you’re awake. And jerking off, but that aside, why are you still up?”

Marvin looked almost embarrassed. “I had trouble sleeping.”

Whizzer sat down on the bed next to him. Marvin was still holding that pillow over his cock. “You never have trouble sleeping.” Whizzer gently pulled the pillow away. Marvin’s cock was gorgeously flushed and quivering. Whizzer wondered how much effort it was taking Marvin to concentrate on this conversation and not on the painful throbbing that he was surely feeling between his legs.

“I do when you’re not here.”

Whizzer felt so much love for Marvin in that moment it almost made him dizzy. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Marvin’s. Marvin’s skin was warm and damp, and he smelled musky and sweet, the way he always did when he was aroused, and Whizzer wanted—no, _needed_ —to be closer to him, so he toed off his shoes and scooted toward Marvin. Marvin tugged at the buttons of Whizzer’s shirt, and Whizzer got the hint and pulled away from him to peel off his shirt and pants. Marvin’s hand went straight to massage his cock through his boxers and Whizzer let out a breathy sigh and rocked his hips against Marvin’s firm palm, desperate for friction.

“I can’t sleep without you either,” Whizzer managed to say, and Marvin’s hand dipped below the waistband and wrapped his hand around Whizzer’s cock. Whizzer started rocking his hips but Marvin put out a hand and stilled him. Marvin just held his cock gently, tapping his fingers along the shaft, and it twitched reflexively in his hand.

Whizzer reached over and snatched up the shirt—his shirt—that Marvin had been holding when he walked in. Marvin’s pupils, which were already dark and large, expanded further until his eyes were hardly blue anymore. 

“If I keep something of yours in the bed with me it helps me sleep better,” he said by way of explanation. 

Whizzer wasn’t convinced. There was a big difference between sleeping with Whizzer’s shirt and moaning into it while jerking off, so despite the fact that he loved the feel of Marvin’s hand around his cock, he pushed Marvin back onto the bed and crawled over him. He sat on his thighs and held the shirt up over Marvin.

“What are you doing?” Marvin asked.

Whizzer didn’t answer. He brought the shirt down so that the bottom hem was brushing Marvin’s stomach and trailed it up Marvin’s body to brush over his nipples. Marvin sucked in a breath and squirmed beneath him, and encouraged by that response, Whizzer trailed it down his chest and stomach until it reached Marvin’s cock. He let even more of the shirt down onto Marvin’s skin and dragged it over the length of Marvin’s cock and back up again. Marvin’s back arched off the bed and he moaned and tried to buck his hips up but Whizzer was still sitting on his thighs and that held him down.

Whizzer smirked. He’d gotten his answer about the shirt. Marvin wasn’t sleeping with it; he was _turned on_ by it. Good to know. He draped the shirt over Marvin’s hip, tucking it up to the base of Marvin’s cock so that Marvin could have it close by, and curled his hand around Marvin’s cock lightly. He started stroking, thumbing over the tip every upstroke, and Marvin was shuddering in his grasp. 

Remembering suddenly that Marvin had been holding the shirt to his face, he pulled it off Marvin’s hip and tossed it. It landed on Marvin’s eyes and nose and the reaction was immediate. Marvin completely lost it, moaning incoherently into the shirt, like he’d been doing before, but this time he had Whizzer’s hand on his cock, and Whizzer was stroking him with a faster rhythm and with more pressure, and he was moaning and writhing under Whizzer’s touch. He came suddenly, gripping the shirt to his face and spurting over Whizzer’s hand. Whizzer stroked him through it, hand slickened, and Marvin gasped and shuddered as Whizzer pulled the rest of his orgasm from him. 

When Marvin went limp on the bed, Whizzer crawled over him and lay down beside him. He kissed the underside of his jaw and then rolled his hips against Marvin’s side. He was so hard it was starting to hurt. Marvin pulled the shirt off his face and reached his hand down to rub at the front of Whizzer’s boxers. He groaned and rocked frantically into Marvin’s hand. But then, all too soon, Marvin’s hand was gone and Marvin was sitting up.

“Let me help you.”

Marvin pulled off his boxers, and the rush of cool air against his overheated, swollen cock sent a ripple of goosebumps across his body. Marvin leaned down, face inches away from Whizzer’s cock, and blew across the head. Whizzer gasped and his balls tightened and he felt ready to burst. If Marvin so much as _touched_ him, he would come. Marvin seemed to realize this, so he did everything he could think of to stimulate him without actually touching his cock. He kissed and sucked the insides of Whizzer’s thighs, trailed his fingers across Whizzer’s navel and on either side of his cock, and he even just dripped lube onto his cock, and Whizzer was bucking into the air desperately. Marvin finally climbed on top of him and held himself suspended above him, and Whizzer had to fight to keep himself from arching up to touch him. Marvin hovered there for a moment.

“I love you.”

Whizzer managed a smile and a weak, “I love you too,” in return. He was so ready to come he could hardly think.

“I hate when you have to leave on the weekends. I wish I could go with you, but I know I can’t. I just want to be with you all the time.”

“Marvin,” he said desperately. “You know I love you, but could we please save this little heart-to-heart until after I—” 

Marvin dropped down on top of Whizzer and the sudden weight and pressure of Marvin’s body against his cock was enough to send his orgasm ripping through him. He clutched Marvin tightly to ground him as his vision swam and his body quaked and shuddered. He thought Marvin might have been holding his face and kissing his jaw but he was feeling so much all over his body that he wasn’t sure anymore. He squeezed his eyes shut and rode it out blissfully.

When he opened his eyes, Marvin _was_ holding his face. He leaned down for a kiss and when he shifted his body against Whizzer’s, Whizzer could feel the slide of his come between their bodies, sticky and viscous. 

“I think I can fall asleep now,” Marvin said.

“Falling asleep sounds good,” Whizzer murmured. “I was so tired today because I couldn’t sleep without you last night. Next time I’m away, how about I leave you a shirt—don’t look at me like that, I find it really fucking hot—and we’ll talk on the phone and get off together and then we’ll fall asleep apart just fine.”

Marvin sighed and hummed into Whizzer’s neck, his voice heavy with exhaustion. “Sounds good. We’ve never done the phone sex thing before.”

“I’ve got another weekend shoot in three weeks so we have plenty of time to think about it. You ruined my plan, by the way.”

“What was that?”

“I was going to surprise you by waking you up with a blow job. But you know I’m here now.”

Marvin’s breathed hitched slightly. “You could still do that, you know.”

“But then it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

“I’m surprised every time I wake up next to you. I can’t believe you’re real sometimes.”

Whizzer smiled and kissed his forehead. “How about this? Whoever wakes up first gets to wake the other one up however they see fit. Deal?”

“You’ve got a deal. Now let’s clean up and go to bed. I’m tired.”

When Marvin woke up to a pair of wet lips around his cock and Whizzer’s shirt laid carefully on the pillow next to him, he thanked whomever was listening that Whizzer had come home early last night.


End file.
